Wrestlemania IX
Wrestlemania IX is a Pay-Per-View event held in World Wrestling Entertainment, live from Sunlife Stadium in Miami, Florida on April 3rd. This will be the first Wrestlemania event to be held in an outdoor venue and the ninth in the Wrestlemania series. The main event will be WWE Champion Elliott Smith defending his championship against Bruce Springsteen who in turn will be putting his own career on the line. The clause in this contract states that if Springsteen was to lose the match, he would be barred from performing for a full year. This includes any other promotion or entertainment job. Elliott Smith win on to win this match via pinfall. The second main event of the evening will see World Heavyweight Champion Frank Tj. Mackey defend his title against Royal Rumble winner Dave Vanian. This will see Mackey and Vanian in both of their first headlining spot for a championship on a Wrestlemania card. The Money in the Bank briefcase, won by Greg Graffin in July, will be vacated and put up for grabs in a six-man Ladder match. The match will consist of two Smackdown, Raw and ECW fighters with the winner having the choice of which Heavyweight Champion to challenge. ECW Champion Frank Carter went on to win this match. The card will also see an Intercontinental Championship, US Championship and Tag Team Title match. As well as a grudge match between Eric Victorino and Shawn Michaels. WWE Legend Marc Bolan made his return to television at the event, joining his long-time best friend and former tag team partner Paul Stanley at ringside for Stanley's Intercontinental bout. Bolan however was ejected from ringside after constant interference with the referee. Following the main event between Elliott Smith and Bruce Sprigsteen, Eric Bischoff made his way to the ring followed by the recently terminated Tom Hardy Aka Bane. Bane savagely beat an unprepared Springsteen before kicking him out of the ring. Bischoff grabbed the mic from ring announcer Howard Finkle, and demaded silence of the nearly 85,000 in attendence. Bischoff went on to reveal himself as the mastermind behind all of Bane's attacks within the previous year, including the vehicle assault on Batman at WM VIII. Following his speech, Bicshoff and Bane walked up the ramp but suddenly stopped, as Bane made a movement towards Eric's neck, snapping it and leaving Bischoff's lifeless body on the floor. Bane told the terrified crowd in Miami that he had come to liberate them all and that they were free to do as they pleased, as the camera's were finally cut. After the camera's were cut, full blown panic broke through the crowd as all members of the audience trampled their way towards the door. Fifteen people were killed in the confusion with over two dozen more injuries reported. Tom Hardy is still at large at the time of this writing. WWE co-owners S. Doyle Granger and S. Allen Christian were unavailiable for comment as they were both out of the country for a business meeting in Germany. Greg Graffin was head in charge of the Mania event and is not being considered a suspect of any sort. 1. (Dark Match) Ralph Fiennes defetaed Alien, Asterdix 7050, Bolshevism Unmasked, Peter Murphy and The Total Package in a six man elimination match with the winner getting a permanant spot on either Raw or Smackdown. 2. Frank Carter defeated Anton Arcane, Danzig, Klaus Nomi, Giovanni Guisti and Laura Jane Grace for the vacant Money in the Bank briefcase. 3. WIndows of the World © defeated The Glove to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship. 4. Brock Lesnar/with Eric Bischoff © defeated Paul Stanley/with Marc Bolan to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship. 5. Shawn Michaels defeated Eric Victorino in a singles match. 6. Joker © defeated Morrissey to retain the WWE United States Championship. 7. Dave Vanian defeated Frank Tj. Mackey © for the World Heavyweight Championship. **Frank Carter attempted a cash in of his Money in the Bank briefcase following Vanian's Championship victory, but failed to secure the win, losing his shot at the title. 8. Elliott Smith © defeated Bruce Springsteen in a "Streak Vs. Career Match" to retain the WWE Championship.